Just a Dance
by Blackwolf-20
Summary: Ben and Annie share their last moment together on the island through a special dance.


**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST. I just love the show**

**I never particularly liked oneshots, because they represented one moment in time. However, they are quick to write. I decided to write this one, not only because I haven't seen another story like it, while I finish up a much longer fanfic and come up with the time to write a much longer Lost fic. Enjoy.**

**--**

**Just A Dance**

The walls were especially cleaned, white-washed with groups of gold, black and white balloons in the corners. The ceiling was decorated with matching streamers that met at a point in the center of a silver disco ball. The long black-clothed tables held the fruit punch and an assortment of delicacies, as well the average foods like potatoe chips and pretzels. In the front a black stage, where a band should have been, was a table which housed the music coming from large speakers.

Annie stood just at the entrance of the large room that was usually used for meetings, was now used for their high school dance. She looked around, happy to see that Dharma had gone to the trouble of actually making their meeting room look fun; though they continued to remind their guests of who arranged the party with Dharma logos placed on every item of decoration. Even the outfit she wore, a simple rose-red dress, was printed with the cursed logo. Regardless, she wouldn't let it spoil her fun. She hoped the others wouldn't either as she watched them, mingling, dancing and snacking together. For most of them, it would be their last time to enjoy one another's company. Annie understood this well which was the reason she stood there for so long, searching the room for the most familiar face of all.

"Wow Annie, you look great."

She turned to see a young blonde girl admiring her as she stood next to her date, who didn't appear too interested in the dance.

"Oh, thank you Candy. For a moment, I thought I might have over done it."

Annie had just noticed that most of her peers blended in with the theme of gold, black and white, and here she was standing out in red.

"Are you kidding me, you look beautiful. Kind of remind me of Cinderella."

"Oh." Annie was distracted by a group of boys that had entered, laughing and joking with one another, but she didn't see the person she was hoping for. But she knew she shouldn't have expected him to be among any kind of group.

"Can we go already?" Candy's date whined.

"We just got here."

"Why are we even wasting our time at this stupid dance when we could be at my house. My parents aren't home, they're here."

Candy rolled her eyes. "You think you'd want to see your friends before you leave." Suddenly, a dark look crossed his face, and he immediately quieted and walked away. Candy turned back to Annie, suddenly serious as well. "You know, I think it's good that you'd go against Dharma--dressing up like that. Show e'm they're not in control."

Annie flicked the logo on her dress. "I'm not completely against them."

Candy pointed to the logo on her black dress. "Neither am I. So who's your date?"

Annie blushed and scouted the crowd again. "Oh, I didn't bring one." Candy seemed to catch the hint and smiled.

"Ah, hoping he'll just show up out of nowhere. He does that a lot lately."  
"Really, well I haven't seen him," she answered, almost cross with the reminder. It was true. She hadn't seen much of the person she was hoping to see tonight. She wished he would tell her the reason for it, but he kept his secrets. They were quiet for a moment. Candy struggled to keep up the mood. "Maybe you should have brought one anyways. He's not the kind of guy who goes to these types of things."

But Annie wasn't paying attention. As the room became more crowded, she was forced to search every individual. "Yeah." Candy smiled then reached out and hugged her. "I'm sure gonna miss you." She returned the hug. "Me too." She smiled back at Candy, letting her know everything was going to be alright, then watched her as she berated her date.

Annie moved away from the entrance, moving along the table in the direction of the punch. The song played a curious hip-hop number that got a majority of the guests interested in dancing. Now Annie had a clear view of the wallflowers, sitting in the chairs against the wall. None of them was the person she was seeking. She was starting to think Candy was right. She should have brought a date, afterall, this was her last night on the island; it would be better to share it with someone who cared rather than someone who kept disappearing all the time, unconcerned about the situation.

She dipped herself a cup of punch, considered leaving and dragging him here when there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Care to dance my lady."

But it wasn't who she expected. "Sure, I'd like that Shawn." She set the punch on the table, looking over at the entrance as she followed Shawn to the dance floor.

Five songs and four dances later, Annie was the one sitting alongside the wallflowers. She had decided to sit out on the next tune, an oldie of Madonna, as she watched Shawn now dancing with some brunette. She was far too distracted to stay upbeat. Sure, the dancing had been fun and sparked her already positive mood, but upon her return to scouting, her positiveness was sinking into depression. Why did she have to feel this way? The other's weren't upset. They were having a good time, despite the fact that in a couple of hours many of them would be leaving this place forever. She turned down another boy's offer to dance and eventually moved over to the punch again.

She couldn't shake away the sadness she felt for the person who refused to show up. Annie wanted to see him so badly, just one more time. She would be leaving. He would be staying. This time it was certain; there would be no cancellation. She looked among the chairs, but he wasn't there. Another song started, this one a Timberlake. Three more songs and the dance would be over. There were no kings and queens to be crowned. It was simply a meeting for the young schoolers. A send off and a goodbye to the friends they had grown up with to this point. Annie wished the dance would continue all through the night, but Dharma would only give them so much. The adults, or rather Dharma members, were present making sure everthing fell into their favor. Annie recognized one of the adult's as his father, a janitor cleaning a spill on the floor. For a minute she actually believed it meant that he was here; but of course he was not. They would always try to avoid one another. She searched the entrance again, to make sure, beginning to feel like a hawk scouting its prey. She turned back to the table and started making a plate of potatoe chips and chicken wings, though she didn't feel hungry at all.

Friends greeted her, hugged her, wished her luck. Others shared their fears of departing, but none of them lifted her mood. Another song had started. Now there was no point in dragging him to the dance whether he was home or not. It was almost over. A nervousness was rising within her as she forced down another cup of punch, hoping it would calm her.

It was 11:30. He wasn't coming. He didn't care.

She should have made him care by going to see him; but for some reason, the thought scared her. She also knew it would be pointless considering he was hardly ever at home anymore, or in class. She sighed and put the cup down, deciding to leave. As she turned in the direction of the door, she felt a shock of surprise.

Ben Linus had just walked in through the entrance. He looked as he always did, but somehow, he was different. He had the same look of indifference across his face, but at least he was dressed for the occasion. He observed his fellow classmates as he stood as still as a statue. Annie wondered if he was looking for her. Afterall she had done the same a few hours ago. He quickly got bored and drifted away, like a shadow along the walls. Annie followed his every move, waiting to see if he'd see her, but he wasn't looking in her direction. Then he stopped as he caught sight of his father, cursing his employment. It was clear he was showing shame and quickly turned away from him to settle down in one of the chairs.

Annie wondered if she should go over to him. No one else would. No one else liked his company. But Annie did. She was his only friend. The next song started, but it wasn't the final song of the night. It was another hip-hop number. She grinned and carefully made her way to Ben.

Ben had decided to spy on his father, now that he was hidden from his view. He was arguing with one of the members for being sent away to clean the toilets. Ben would have laughed at this, but it wasn't in his nature. But what was? What had brought him down here in the first place? Surely it wasn't to watch his dad make a fool of himself.

"I didn't realize you were into dancing."

Ben turned to see the only person who stood out above the rest. Annie, with her lovely light brown hair elegantly pinned back and wearing a low-cut, deep red dress was sitting beside him with a big grin on her face. She looked like the child he met long ago, sweet and innocent, unlike the other girls who had developed a newfound maturity. Annie was different, and it wasn't because she was the only colorful attendant at the party. She was interesting. Her bright eyes, her enchanting smile could lift the darkest of hearts, which, Ben asumed was the reason they had become friends. He would never admit this--and he knew he didn't have to.

"I'm not," he answered simply.

It was normal for him to say very little, but tonight was different. He wanted to say more--much more than he normally would--but couldn't. Apart from the way she was dressed, which he couldn't admit either, he couldn't express his feelings on what their meeting tonight meant. When the dance was over, he would never see her again.

It must have shown on his face, for Annie looked away sadly, but Ben kept staring, almost studying her as though he hoped to imprint the image in his mind as a keepsake. Then she smiled again and grabbed his hand.

"Well it's not too late to become interested. Come on, let's dance."

This simple, playful action was the only thing that could break his reserved demeanor. He pulled away, shrinking back into his chair. He didn't dance. He wouldn't, especially not to some rock song he wasn't even familiar with. The others would laugh, not that he cared. He had spent his entire life disassociating himself with people, then Annie came along.

"Come on, I love this song."

"No."

"I can't dance alone."

"Then ask someone else. I'm not interested."

She sighed and sank back down. "You're never interested in anything."

Ben watched her, wanting to tell her that it wasn't true. There were some things he was interested. Some things he couldn't tell her, some things he wished he had the nerve to say to her. She looked in jealousy at the others.

"And you haven't said one thing about how I look Linus."

"You look beautiful."

Before he could even think about what to say, it came blurting out; the thought that had played in his head ever since he first saw her. Annie spun around, staring directly into his eyes. For once, Ben backed down and turned away. If he was capable, if he was like the others, he would be blushing.

"Ben," she replied, just as stunned by his answer. "That's the first time you've ever said..." He had never opened up to her that way. Expressing positive opinions about other people. Usually he'd say nothing or express what was clearly dislike for someone. Ben seemed to curl up, upon the release of his humanity. To Annie, he looked like the lonely child she had met upon his first arrival to the island.

Before she had known it the song had come to an end and a Dharma director announced they would be playing the final song shortly. Annie smiled again and placed her hand gently on his. Ben looked like he didn't care nor noticed, but Annie understood he was struggling to deal with their separation. He was sad and so was she. Why couldn't he come? Or why couldn't she stay? She had to let him know that they would always be together; but if that wasn't true, then they would at least have this moment to share.

"Ben."

He looked up at the unusual quietness of her voice. "You're leaving me with a very bad impression of yourself. You heard what he said. This is the last song. The least you could do is dance with me."

"I'm sorry Annie, I don't.."

"You've never even given me a proper birthday present, the least you could do is give me a dance. Payment for the time I've given you or has our friendship meant nothing?"

Ben stared at her, nearly in shock and somewhat offended by her accusation. Of course their friendship was important; it had meant everything to Ben. Without it, he would have been nothing, but a lonely, sad young man lost in an unknown world; alone to be devoured by his own darkness. Looking at the sparkle of emotion in her eyes, Ben had never realized how much a friend could mean. He cast his eyes away from her and toward the students dancing on the floor. None of them could ever replace her. None of them would want to. They all despised him and he knew it. Even Annie knew, but she still stuck by him. Ben was sure that if he had more time he would have asked Annie why that was; why did she care while others didn't, but he didn't think he had the courage to sum up the words.

"Ben, are you listening?"

Ben bowed his head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

Annie merely stared back at him, holding back a rush of tears and a wave of hurt feelings. Here she was, not enjoying herself in the least and waiting miserably for Ben and he didn't have the decency to give her one little dance. One special farewell. She couldn't understand it. How could he be like this? She knew he would be like this yet, she expected better. Watching him, with his head bowed raised a question that had been settled in the back of her mind days before the dance. Why did she want him to come? Why did she care so much? She had never had a reason to question it before now. Although the idea of never seeing him again did contribute to her needs for Ben to be here now. She moved her eyes away from him to look at the others enjoying their last moments together, then her thoughts drifted back to a birthday gift she had given Ben. A special gift that was meant to keep them together while they were separated. But upon the cancellation, nothing had changed between them. They had simply continued on as though the plan had never come into action. It would be happening now--it was just 30 minutes away. She had nothing to give him now--but he could.

The last song of the night was about to play. Another one of the Dharma directors walked up the stage to announce this as well as thank the students for their attendance and wished them luck. Annie looked at her feet in an attempt to hold back her anger as she confronted Ben for the last time.

"I don't understand why it's so hard for you to do something for me. One simple little thing. We might never see each other again, or doesn't that matter? If not then why did you bother to come?" Annie looked over at Candy who was happily moving toward the dance floor with her date for the final song. "They wonder why I became friends with you, but I never do. I know you care." She stood and turned to Ben. When he looked up, his eyes were a sea of conflicting emotions, she extended her hand. "So why not show them. Show me."

Why couldn't he, Ben wondered. Was it that simply or was there more? Ben didn't want to have to prove anything to anyone. He felt there was no need, but how long would that remain. Sooner or later he'd have to fight for something, he just knew he would. He looked up at Annie-- into her big, bright eyes. Why not now? With a moment of hesitance and uncertainty, Ben took her hand. As he stood he considered her statement. This could possibly be their last hour together. It was all he could think about. It was what prevented him from giving anything to Annie. Something he didn't want to face, but he had to face it before it was too late.

As Annie led him forward, many of the students who were preparing for the final song parted for for them. Eyes followed their every move. Ben could hear the whispers and felt a mix of glares and looks of surprise. He wasn't sure what to make of it, so he focused on Annie.

She didn't seem to have noticed at all.

The song had started before they had reached an unknown spot on the floor. It was a slow, yet sad melody which caused Ben's heart to quicken its pace. What was he doing? He knew nothing about dancing, especially slow dancing. Annie must have noticed or didn't care as she led him right to the center, directly under the disco ball as if to force him to prove himself in front of everyone; or to make a mockery of him.

She looked at him expectantly, grinning with her eyes. Ben stood akwardly before her, annoyed that he felt uncomfortable and exposed. He chanced a glance to the side of the room wondering if anyone else was watching who shouldn't.

"Your father's not here. It's just us, two friends dancing."

Ben's eyes shot back to her, taken aback by her ability to know what he had been thinking. She moved closer and properly positioned his hands for him. Ben tensed. "It's okay." And that was all he needed to hear. As the music picked up they swayed to the beat. Ben allowed the moment to fully consume him, his special gift to Annie.

**'**_**I walked across, **_

_**an empty land**_

_**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**_

_**I felt the earth, **_

_**beneath my feet**_

_**Sat by the river and it made me complete**_

_**Oh simple thing, **_

_**where have you gone?**_

_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**_

_**So tell me when **_

_**You're gonna let me in**_

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

Ben was barely aware that he was no longer the center of attention. It didn't matter that a student would look up at them every once in a while; all that mattered was Annie. He was becoming more comfortable and was able to sink deeper into his steps.

_**I came across**_

_**A fallen tree,**_

_**I felt the branches of it looking at me**_

_**Is this the place,**_

_**We used to love**_

_**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**_

_**Oh simple thing,**_

_**Where have you gone?**_

_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**_

_**So tell me when,**_

_**You're gonna let me in**_

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

_**And if you have a minute why don't we go**_

_**Talk about it somewhere only we know**_

_**This could be the end of everything**_

_**So why don't we go, somewhere only we know**_

_**Somewhere only we know**_

As the lyrics slipped into his mind, Ben could not help thinking how much they related to their situation. Worry crept in, but he pushed it aside as Annie looked into his eyes. She gave him an innocent yet sad smile. The island had been their haven that no one else knew about; now it might come to an end; but she would make the best of it. She knew Ben was feeling the same and agreed.

_**Oh simple thing,**_

_**Where have you gone?**_

_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**_

_**So tell me when,**_

_**You're gonna let me in**_

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

Annie pulled out allowing Ben to turn her softly. This one small gesture, that might have meant nothing, meant everything to many of the dancers nearby. They glanced over and appeared to respectfully step aside just for them. They no longer seemed bothered by who Ben was or his relation to Annie.

_**And if you have a minute why don't we go**_

_**Talk about it somewhere only we know**_

_**This could be the end of everything**_

_**So why don't we go, so why don't we go**_

_**Hmmh, yeah**_

He pulled her into his arms, and they continued to flow with the music.

_**This could be the end of everything**_

_**So why don't we go, somewhere only we know**_

_**Somewhere only we know**_

Annie pulled back and turned to face Ben for the last time. Her arms found his shoulders, his hands found her hips and they gazed into each others eyes. A silent promise that no matter what happened they would always be together, somehow, somewhere.

_**Somewhere only we know"**_

The song had come to an end and the students left the dance floor quietly. A Dharma official announced the student departure, but it was unnecessary to do so. Everyone already knew. Ben and Annie remained on the dance floor. No words were spoken. There didn't seem to be the need for anything to be said. Annie put up a brave face and smiled. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Ben's expression informed her that he agreed. "I'm really going to miss you."

She waited, as always, for Ben to say something, anything--but he didn't. It wasn't as though she expected him to. As she turned to follow the departing students, she heard Ben cry out.

"Annie."

It was in the voice of a desperate whisper. Even his eyes showed the fear of her leave. He was struggling to say something, anything. But he failed to say anything more than her name. It wasn't in his nature. Annie smiled softly. _Maybe one day it would be, _she thought quietly. At that moment, it didn't seem to matter. She understood. "Thanks for the dance," she said to him as she stepped closer to him. Ben relaxed as she closed the space, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She gazed at him as though to instill the moment in her memory, then turned and walked away.

The lights brightened and the room was filled with tearful goodbyes. Ben stood alone in the center watching as Annie walked through the front door, leaving him behind. He looked down at his hands, letting the warmth he felt from her palms sink in. He would remember this day and everything she ever gave him. It was all very special.

A hint of a smile touched his lips; if anything he was pleased that he had been able to give her something.

--

Once again I do not own Lost.

I didn't write this as a romance between Ben and Annie. It's more of an expression of a deep friendship. But depending on how some of you see it, there can be hints of romance. In the case of this story Annie leaves the island much later. Originally the song "Realize" was going to be used, but it sounded too much like a romance song, so I chose "Somewhere only we know" which seems to fit them. They had their special time on the island, a friendship only they truly understood or knew about. Or rather the island is somewhere only they knew about. Now when I think of Ben and Annie, I can't help relate that song.

I hope you enjoyed it. This was my first Lost fic and I hope to make more. Reviews please.

By the way, I don't own the song Somewhere only we know.


End file.
